Night Adventure
by drumgirl94
Summary: Kiritos and Asunas big night ;) lemon at it's finest, don't like, don't read


They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. The both of them sat on their bed in their house at the lake, face red, and said nothing. Their hands barely touched and electricity buzzed through the air.

He slowly moved his fingers towards hers, the other hand aiming for her leg. She blushed an even deeper red. She touched her thigh, her leg twitched a little and a quiet squeak left her throat. The black haired chuckled at her reaction and stroke her hand on the bed. She shyly looked down. Kirito took her gesture to place his hand from her thigh to her chin and lift her face.

Their eyes met for another eternity and their faces slowly came closer. Her heart pounded like it wanted to jump out of her chest. They were inches apart from each other, yearning for the other ones lips.

Asuna closed her eyes as she could feel his nervous breath against her lips. He tilted his head slightly to the right, his eyes already closed, only a piece of paper fitting in the room that was left between them.

As their lips met, a tickling sensation rushed through both of their bodies. They've kissed before but somehow, it felt different, more exiting, a totally new sensation. Every fiber of her body longed for him as he started to stroke her cheek with his right thumb. His left hand let go of hers and found its new place at her cheek, while the other one slowly went down her left arm and came to rest at her hip.

A suspicious and yet wonderful feeling crawled up her stomach and let her moan softly into their kiss. Kirito took it as an invitation and opened his mouth, begging her for opening hers.

The girl shyly opened hers and in the next moment she felt his tongue slip against hers. They started to dance in passion and soft moans of pleasure and arousal. Asuna started to move her hand from the bed to his right shoulder while her other rested in her lap. Kiritos hand started to move from her cheek to her back and he slowly pressed some weight against her to make her lay back on the bed.

The girls pulse started to rise again and another moan came across her lips. The black swords mans hand started to discover her body. He slowly reached under her pullover and his cold fingertips giving chills on her naked flesh and a noise that sounded like a mix of moan and squeak came across her lips.

She gasped: "Kirito...". The young man stopped and looked dreamy into her eyes: "You're so gorgeous, my beautiful wife.".

Her eyes watered and the brown haired girl bit down on her lip while stroking with one finger over his arm. She smiled: "Take it off!". "What? What should I take off?". Asunas smile widened and her face went red again: "Your...shirt.". First, he was surprised, but soon his smile was back: "As you wish!"

He pulled down his menu and discarded his shirt. "Your turn!" he smiled seductive. The girl did the same and was left in just her bra and panties. She could see the fire in his eyes glowing as she lowered her gaze at his pants. The woman pointed at his lower region: "Get rid of that!".

Kirito, now with nothing but his black underpants, leaned over and started to kiss her again. Asuna slung her arms around his neck and back and kissed him back. This time, more passionate and lustful.

He started to follow the curves of her body with his right hand while balancing his weight on the other one.

After making out for a while he started to slightly touch her breast, the arousal in his pants growing. Asuna gasped at the sensation of his touch and grabbed his hand to push it down on her breast. They both moaned at that and Kirito led her other hand down his body.

The woman shook in excitement, her fingers sweaty, her mind nervous but her body willing to go further.

"Asuna...if we...continue...like that...I'm not sure...if I'm able...to stop...". "Never mind...I...I want it...". He grinned into another passionate kiss while massaging her breast. Asuna took a deep breath and started to shyly touch the bulge on his pants. Now Kirito moaned and deepened the kiss and their lustful fight of tongues.

The young woman started to intensify her touch on his member and felt him getting harder with every touch. He started to kiss her neck down to her chest and pleasured her breast with his hand and mouth.

"Asuna?...Too bad...we can't...get undressed...completely...". "Actually...we can...". He stopped: "What?" "Scroll down the menu. There's a button for 'Ethic Codes'. Disable it and...". She blushed and did what she just explained. Her underwear vanished and Kirito could literally feel his hard member pulsating.

With shaking fingers he did the same, revealing his manhood on top of it's work. He laid back down above his lovely wife and continued his work on her breasts. Now he let his tongue play around her stiffened nipple while Asuna moaned in pleasure and grabbed his member firmly in her right hand. With her left hand she caressed his hair and smiled: "I love you. I love you so much. Will you...will you...". He looked up: "Will I, what?". "Will you make me … happy?". Her face turned red again, but Kirito smiled a truly loving smile: "As long as I live. I'm yours forever, Asuna.".

He put his lips on hers again and started to work his way down her body to come to rest between her legs. "Kirito, what...". "Just relax. You trust me, don't you?". She nodded. He kissed her inner thigh and slowly spread her legs. His heart started to race even faster as he started to caress her lower region with kisses and a circling tongue.

Asunas moans were louder now and her movements went from slow to fast and heavy. Her breathing became also heavier and she gasped his name. His tongue went faster and maybe he even found her most sensitive spot, which made the young woman cry out his name.

She got all sweaty and sighted with pleasure while she slowly got close to what you call a climax. When she reached the top of the mountain of passion she grabbed his hair and screamed his name into the night. "That...that...". Asuna panted for air: "That...was...unbelievable.".

He grinned, going back up, face to face now: "Are you ready to feel something even more unbelievable?". He was confident about it, although it was his first time. She kissed him lovingly and whispered: "You're the only one for me and the only one I'd give it to.".

He kissed her again and positioned himself between her legs. "Are you ready?". "Yeah. But nervous.". "Don't be. I'll be as gentle as possible.".

Kirito hesitated as the tip of his member touched her entrance. Asunas body shook at the touch, but she felt his change of mind. "What's wrong?". He blushed: "Well,...I...I don't..." The girl could imagine what was on his mind and gently kissed him: "It's okay, it's my first time, too.". He smiled: "I thought as much, but that's not it...". Now it was Asunas turn to blush: "Kirito, this is…a game...You...you can't get...pregnant here...".

He sighted in relief: "Damn, I totally forgot that.". The black swords man laughed, kissed her and got serious again, while caressing her stomach with his finger: "Shall we continue?". She nodded shyly: "Yes.".

He repositioned himself and started to kiss her again and after a while of making out and a fight, whose tongue is more dominant, he slowly pushed his best piece against her lower region. Moans of pleasure and desire left the young woman's throat, her movements and sounds longing, even begging for more as he slipped just his tip into her.

She never expected that feeling to be this addicting. Asuna craved for her husband, wanted to feel him deeper inside of her. While she almost couldn't stand her desire, Kirito did his best to be as gentle as possible and keep control of his natural instinct to ram into her.

He didn't know that his wife was starving for his length, so he pushed forward really slowly, not wanting to hurt her. As the brunette woman couldn't stand this torturing sensation, she pushed her hip forward rapidly and groaned his name. "I...changed my mind...Kirito.". She panted: "Don't...don't try to be gentle.".

Biting her lower lip seductive she smiled at his stunned face: "Just stop thinking so much and give it to me.".

The black haired swallowed and started to move inside her. Her inner warmth around his member let his pleasure and arousal grow even more. Nothing has ever felt so good to him. He wanted that warmth to never end and moved faster. Asuna clenched the bed sheets into her fist and moaned into his hair: "Go faster...". Smiling he fastened his pace and kissed and sucked her neck. The young woman put her legs around his waist to pull him closer and deeper into her.

After a while he pushed his torso up and Asuna felt something new. With every thrust now, she could feel her stomach tingle. The moaning got louder every time he hit that special spot. Kirito wanted to bend down and kiss her, but Asuna panted: "Please...keep going...like that...It feels...so wonderful.". He smiled and fastened his pace again: "Oh yeah? Let me... make it...even better.".

Both of them were sweating by now and the sound of wet skin clutching together made them go wilder.

The young woman could feel her inner walls slowly tighten around him. She was close and Kirito could feel it, too. He wanted to give her the most unbelievable first time he could and out of nothing he put one finger into her after. From that sensation she screamed in pleasure: "Holy shit!".

The black swords man started an unbelievable pace, he was close to reach the point of no return.

While hitting her as hard and fast as he could, he circled his finger inside her. Asuna could feel her body start to tremble and an unknown warmth crawling up her stomach. Her insides squeezed together, every single muscle was tensed like it wanted to burst. She wrapped her legs around him really strong and pushed him inside her as deep as possible while she screamed his name into the night: "AH Kirito...that's...that's it! AHHHH!".

His climax came hard as he gave her a few last, hard thrusts: "ASUNA! I...love you!" Kirito tried not to collapse on top of her but she embraced him in a hug and pulled the panting young man down on her chest.

They panted for air, sweat dripping down their skin, the moon as only source of light in the room giving a romantic atmosphere.

Happily Asuna smiled: "That was unbelievable.". The black haired smiled, lifting himself a bit to finally pull out of her and laying beside her. "I love you so much." he said, stroking her hair. "i still cant believe that I can all this beautiful, gorgeous, courageous, honest and friendly woman beside me my beloved wife. Even if it's just a game, I wouldn't have it any other way in real life. I'll do anything in my might to find you and I will fall in love with you once again, but this time for real and forever. I will protect you and always care for you. I ..."

Asuna silenced him with a salty kiss. She's never experienced that kind of feeling and his honest and truly loving words left her crying of happiness. The brunette was sure, she would never let Kirito go, she would never find anyone like him and she wasn't willing to be with anyone else than Kirito. Her Kirito. She loved him from the bottom of her heart and all these feelings were put into that kiss.

As their lips parted again, Kirito looked into her eyes and smiled: "You always find a way to impress me.". The girl cuddled up into his arms, pressed her body as close as possible to his and sighted: "Let's make this moment last forever, Kirito.". He sighted, too, and held her close, breathing in the smell of her hair. They were happy. Exhausted for sure, but really happy. Eventually they fell asleep, resting for the next day and the adventures SAO might hold for them.


End file.
